


sunshine radio

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Lighthearted bickering, M/M, No Angst, Slice of Life, heres your dnf content for the year, they adopt a cat LMAO, they're really fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "We are not adopting that," George announces, crossing his arms against his chest as he stares at the ragged cat that Dream has cradled in his arms. "No. No way."(or in which george is very against adopting the cat dream picked up from outside about three minutes ago)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	sunshine radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepaperbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbones/gifts).



> hello jax ily :)

"We are _not_ adopting that," George announces, crossing his arms against his chest as he stares at the ragged cat that Dream has cradled in his arms. "No," George tells him, a little firmer this time. "Dream. Take it back outside, we're not getting a cat. It could literally have fleas, and I don't think you know how awful fleas are. We're not adopting a cat, Dream. You can't just bring in stray animals into the house and expect me to just..say yes to keeping them." Dream stares at him, furrowing his eyebrows. He slowly juts out his lower lip, and George thinks that he would really, really like to throat punch his stupid, idiot, annoying, boyfriend right now. George thinks that a lot, actually. He wonders if that's just him being unreasonably violent, or if it's Dream's fault for being such an absolute _bastard_. Probably Dream's fault, George thinks. Definitely Dream's fault, he decides a moment later. There's no way in hell that George is unreasonably violent when it comes to Dream.

Dream looks away from him, reaching up to wipe away at the..

 _Fuck's sake._ Dream is fake crying, and George knows that. He's well aware that Dream is _fake_ crying, that he isn't _actually_ sad, and yet the sight of shining eyes still makes George's chest tighten. "Okay," Dream murmurs, turning away from him, holding the cat a little tighter. "I _guess_ I'll just let him back outside. Out in the _cold_. Out in the _rain_. It's supposed to _snow_ tonight, George, but that's fine. I'll just let him outside, that's fine, that's whatever. I guess that's fine, it's okay. It's okay! I didn't like him anyways, it's fine." George really does think that Dream somehow manages to unlock the most rage-filled parts of his brain whenever he opens his stupid fucking mouth. Which is all the time. George thinks that Dream does absolute wonders for his unresolved and constantly joked about anger issues, which he knows that he doesn't actually have, but _sometimes_ when Dream pulls shit like this, George really can't help but wonder. A lot. 

"That's not going to work on me," George announces, leaning back on his heels, watching as Dream wanders towards their front door, the cat still in his arms. The cat hasn't been very vocal at all this entire time, he's noticed. Probably out of terror, given the fact that a literal giant is holding him like a fucking baby. George thinks that he'd applaud the cat if it were to just jump up and claw the fuck out of Dream's face. When Dream doesn't actually turn back around like he's supposed to, George frowns. "Why are you opening the door?" He asks, even though that's a stupid fucking question to ask. "Are you seriously going to let it go back outside?" 

Dream slowly turns back around, raising his eyebrows up at him. "You just told me to put him back outside." George rolls his eyes, wondering if he should go through with the planned throat punching. It would definitely solve a lot of his problems, he thinks to himself. 

"I didn't say _that_ ," George sighs, tapping his foot against the ground, glancing away from Dream's stupidly pretty green eyes, the ones that are still sparkling in the dim light of their half-broken kitchen lightbulb. They really should fix that sometime soon, he thinks. George thinks that they should also fix the three broken locks and caved in stair in the middle of their staircase, but those are all things for the future. Right now, George has to deal with his manchild of a boyfriend and a stray cat, both of which he would like to throw out into the snow at the current moment. "I said that we weren't _adopting_ it. I didn't say anything about putting him back out in the snow," he smiles, ducking his head when Dream's eyes light up. "Don't fucking look at me like that, Dream. I swear to god, I don't mean this as an adoption thing. We're letting him stay for the winter. When that's over, we're taking him to a shelter, okay?" 

Dream grins at him, immediately setting the cat down. The cat meows up at him, rubbing up against Dream's legs. "His name is going to be Snow," Dream announces, his eyes sparkling even more than they had been. George looks down at the cat. The cat that is very much in fact grey rather than white. The cat who does not have a single spot of white on his entire body. "You know," Dream raises an eyebrow at him. "Because of the fact that it's snowing out right now? It makes sense, it's like, you know. A memento kind of thing." 

George sighs. "Just name him Soot or something." 

"No," Dream immediately disagrees with him, crouching down to run his fingers through the cat's fur. "That just reminds me of Wilbur Soot, and last time that we met, he shoved me down a fucking flight of stairs. No way in hell am I naming this sweet little baby man after that son of a bitch with a main character complex. No. Not happening," George snorts, sitting down by Dream's side, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'll take him to the vet tomorrow. To get him shots and stuff, to make sure that he doesn't have any kind of disease or whatever. Should we get him a cat bed? I think he'd like a cat bed. Until then, he can-"

" _No_ ," George sighs, though he can't help but keep the grin off of his face. "That little shit isn't sleeping in _our_ bed, _with_ us. No way in hell. He could have fleas, Dream. I'm not letting some poorly-named, flea-infested creature into my bed."

"Our bed." 

"It's going to just be _my_ bed if you keep that shit up, you green fuck. I'm going to make you sit on the couch, I swear to god. Your cat can go and sleep with you on the couch." Dream rests his head against George's, and George nearly jumps out of his skin when the cat hops up onto his lap, rubbing up against his chest. 

"Aww," Dream coos, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. "Look at him! He likes you, George! He likes you!" 

"He likes me because I don't smell like Axe body spray," George murmurs, wrinkling his nose. "You're not going to name him. If you name him, you'll get attached. And even if you _were_ to name him, I wouldn't fucking let you name him _Snow_ of all things. He's a grey cat, Dream. Don't name him _Snow_ just because you're a sentimental bitch." 

Dream wheezes, looping an arm around George's shoulders. "We'll name him George junior."

"No."

"How about, uh, I don't know.." Dream trails off. "How about Tommy? Let's name him after Tommy."

"I would literally rather die."

"You are _so_ annoying," Dream giggles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Sir Theodore the third."

"Absolutely fucking not. Where are you even coming up with these?" George laughs, reaching down to scratch the top of the cat's head. "Just name him, like, Neutral. Because grey is a neutral colour, you know?" Dream heaves a sigh, which is completely unfair, given how Dream's been the unreasonable one between them for the past thirty minutes. "Smoke is a good name. Ash, maybe."

"Might as well name him _lung disease_ with that mindset, George."

George thinks that he's in optimal range for throat punching. 

He resists. 

"Fine. Name him something basic like Spot. Fluffy, or something."

"Mmm," Dream agrees, his voice suddenly getting soft. "Thank you. If you really don't want him, I'll take him to the shelter tomorrow. Seriously."

George smiles, closing his eyes as the cat in his lap starts to purr. "You can't take our cat to the shelter. That just wouldn't be very cool of you, Dream. I know how you strive for me to think that you're cool. It's why you asked me out in the middle of a Tescos and ghosted me for three days after." 

"You really don't have to bring that up."

"True, but I think it's funny. I love you."

Dream smiles. George can't see him smile, but he knows that Dream is smiling. "I love you too, George. I'll name him Neutral, if that's what makes you happy. Anything for you, Gogy. I know how it goes if you don't get your way."

George laughs, wondering just where Dream gets these ideas from. "You were literally the one who started to fake cry when you didn't get your way." 

They sit on the floor for a little longer than they probably should, teasing each other back and forth for what feels like hours, their newly adopted cat settling in between them and rumbling softly. 

George wouldn't have it any other way.

(They name him Soot, after a few hours of trading names back and forth)


End file.
